dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Impressive Reach (3.5e Feat)
Suggestion Maybe adding a table displaying the various weapons and their size categories could be useful here? Just a thought. I like the feat, gives me something to do with big creatures :). :Oh, thank you, I thought it would be a good one, but particular weapons don't exactly have "size categories", really. It's more of a thing where a human would weild a medium greatsword, but couldn't weild a greatsword sized for an ogre (large greatsword) without special training (like, the monkeygrip feat). If you're wondering what I mean, just look here. --Mock Turtle 11:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay I get it now (one of those doh! moments LOL) thanks for the link and helping me understand what you were doing better --TheGrizz 12:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Is cool *grin* --Mock Turtle 12:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Balance Point Reach is INCREDIBLE in the hands of any character who would go through the trouble to get it; I'd definitely put this closer to high rogue than fighter :-/ --Ghostwheel 19:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Word. Lack of reach is one of the things that hurts fighters in the late game, so giving it to them with a feat is a substantial boost that would help them compete with other classes. There's substantially more utility here than normally comes with fighter level material. Were you aiming for a fighter level feat, or just to patch fighters up a bit? - TarkisFlux 19:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I thought about it, and I just came to the conclusion that it was fighter level. There are so many creatures with huge reach at most levels in the game anyways (for example). --Mock Turtle 23:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::One thing you might note is that balance is part and parcel with when an ability is obtained in many cases, and that reach really isn't a problem for fighters early on. I would suggest a minimum BAB requirement, at least 6 or so. That would give it to fighters when they start to need it without making it immediately accessible to other classes that don't particularly need reach to be balanced. The fact that this only comes from oversized weapons makes it less potent than a size increase, but as mentioned it is still quite capable in its own right. I would also toss my vote in the 'rogue' pot, since this feat is still quite useful for even a warblade, for example, although I am not totally familiar with the penalties for oversized weapons. If the penalties are truly significant, then yes, fighter makes more sense. If they can be mitigated relatively easily you might want to consider the rogue level again, at the very least. -- Jota 00:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: Example: Goliath PsyWar with this feat and a spiked chain. Augmented Expansion means you have a 40' reach. Add on Stand Still & Thicket of Blades. --Ghostwheel 05:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ignoring optimization potential for now, your earth elemental example is a pretty solid one that I think further shows why this is a rogue level feat. A regular fighter doesn't have a means of dealing effectively with that creature short of getting a bow. They don't have a means of dealing with any creature with reach without a ranged weapon, and are at a significant disadvantage against them in melee. The fact that reach becomes more common is a major contributing reason to why fighters don't keep up in the mid-late game. This gives them a boost towards doing that rather than continuing the "fall behind CR status quo" that I normally expect in fighter level material, which is why I think it's rogue. - TarkisFlux 05:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, what do you know? I guess you guys have a point. I'll change it. But, why would anybody make something on fighter level, then? --Mock Turtle 00:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If something isn't particularly effective but is extremely flavorful it might be fighter level. If you want a character who feels less superheroic in later levels (more like an extremely well trained mundane) it might be fighter level. If you want large creatures to be a big deal, like they are in GURPS, you might want to do fighter level stuff. There's lots of reasons you might do it, and lots of fun to be had at it with a solid story, and it fits a different play style. You can just make up for shortcomings with custom or numerous items or some other fiat bonus powers (this is actually happening in a fighter level game I'm playing in). Alternately, you scale back the challenges a bit by just using lower CR monsters than the party level or you don't break out nasty tactics against them (like a Balor Blasphemy spamming). Not that most of this matters before level 10 though, so you could also just be making material for a lower level game. But yeah, lots of reasons why you might want to play it and make material for it. - TarkisFlux 00:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Whoa, awesome, thanks for the favors, guys, and I didn't even put it up to be rated ^_^ --Mock Turtle 00:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Favor